High energy sources can produce undesirable levels of acoustic noise and/or particulate pollution. Frequent exposure to high levels of acoustic noise can cause permanent or temporary hearing loss. Furthermore, in the case of firearms discharge, such acoustic noise can also provide information as to location of a shooter. In the field of firearm sound suppression, basic sound suppression and particulate capture technology has varied only modestly over the past hundred years. Generally, these designs are based on internal baffles which direct gases into vortices or other flow patterns with optional expansion chambers. Although these designs provide suppression of sound from firearm discharge, there is still a substantial decibel level produced when using these devices. Furthermore, such devices have only limited usefulness in particulate capture. In certain applications, such as sniper rifles, discharged particulates can reveal a location of a shooter. In addition, discharged particulates can obstruct a shooter's vision of a target, particularly at long ranges, and can even be blown back into the shooter's face. Additionally, when using suppressors, there is a volume of oxygen which is present within the suppressor. An initial discharge of a suppressed firearm will ignite this oxygen and cause what is referred to as a “first round flash.” Such flash can enable others to pinpoint the location of the shooter.
Some particulates are carried in gases which are directed into the internal baffles described. Suppression designs which reduce sounds and particulate discharge to a higher degree also tend to have a lower useful lifespan. Many current high-end designs utilize a sound absorbing fluid such as oil or water in the device. Such fluids must be periodically replaced (e.g. every few shots) and can be vaporized and distributed into the air upon discharge of the firearm. Therefore, despite some advantageous performance of these devices, many challenges still remain in achieving a long service life suppressor with low maintenance requirements and high particulate capture performance.